Miracles
by Brentinator
Summary: Kira Davenport was a joy, a sister, a daughter and a miracle. Based on the song What it means to be loved by Mark Shultz. Rated K plus. I put Kira under OC even though I do not own her. Disney does.
Mr. Davenport's POV.

Tasha was currently 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant when I got the call from the doctor, asking to see us. I drove us to the hospital and we sat down in his office.

"Mr. And Mrs. Davenport. I'm afraid I do not have good news on your baby." The doctor started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The test results show that your baby may not live to be a year old. I'm sorry." The doctor explained.

I was in shock. My baby may not live to her first birthday. Then the doctor turned to Tasha.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I...I wanna give her the world. I wanna hold her hand. I wanna be her mom for as long as I can. And I'm gonna cherish every moment. Until that day comes. I wanna show her what it means to be loved." Tasha explained with a smile.

"Alright then." The doctor said.

Then we left the building. Every day since that visit, we kept getting ready for our baby. We prayed that if God was real, then he would save our daughter, and let her live a long, healthy life. Because we needed a miracle to save her.

Three months later.

Tasha was having the baby, squeezing my hand very, very hard, when a high pitched cry came out and I saw our baby girl in the doctor's arms. I felt so happy I thought I might've burst. They took her from the room a second later. After Tasha rested some, we were allowed to go see her through the window. I put my arm around Tasha, then I heard a voice inside me say.

"I wanna give her the world, I wanna hold her close, I wanna be her dad, and I'm gonna spend every moment with her for as long as I can, until that day comes. I will show her what it means to be loved."

I took Tasha back to her room.

"What should we name the baby?" Tasha asked.

"Kira. Kira Ruby Davenport." I said.

"I like it." Tasha smiled.

After awhile, I saw Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo come in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom." Leo said as he hugged Tasha.

"Hey honey." Tasha smiled.

"Where is she?" Bree asked, eager to see Kira.

"The doctors haven't brought her yet. Be patient Bree." I said.

"I can't wait any longer!" Bree exclaimed as she started fidgeting.

"I bet they will let us see her from the window. But you have to be quiet." I explained as a successful attempt to keep Bree from glitching.

"Alright." Bree said.

"We'll be back in a minute Tasha." I said.

"I'm fine. Go be with your daughter." Tasha smiled as we left the room.

As we walked down the hall, we finally got to where Kira was.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Adam asked in a quiet whisper.

"That one." I said, struggling to point at my daughter since she was covered in equipment to help her survive.

"I'm gonna love being her sister." Bree gushed.

"Chase. You've been pretty quiet this whole time. Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at Chase.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about her." Chase said as he looked back at his new sister with sad eyes.

"What's her name?" Leo asked.

"Kira Ruby Davenport." I said with a smile as I saw the doctor's taking the equipment off of her.

"That is so pretty." Bree said.

"Let's go back to Tasha's room. I have a feeling that they will bring Kira there in a bit." I said as I ushered them out of the hall.

"How is she?" Tasha asked after we got back.

"She is doing better. They were taking the equipment off when we left." I explained.

"That's good." Tasha smiled.

Then we saw a blond nurse holding a pink blanket in her arms. She gently put the bundle in my arms, then left. The kids rushed over immediately.

"You guys decide who should hold her first and sit down in the chair." I explained as I gently rocked my daughter.

I realised I was scared. I had only taken care of one baby in my lifetime and that was Chase when I saved him from Douglas seventeen years ago. How was I gonna be a good dad to Kira? Not to mention that she may not be alive very long. I looked over to see that the boys picked Bree first. I gently put Kira in Bree's arms.

"Hey Kira. I'm Bree. Your big sister. I know that I am eighteen years older then you, but I will be there for you every step of the way. I may not get to be with you a lot, but whenever you need me, just let me know and I will come straight home. Alright?" I asked.

Kira yawned the cutest yawn I had ever heard witch made Bree smile. Bree handed Leo Kira and he sat down.

"Hello Kira, I'm your big brother Leo. If you ever get into trouble, I'll protect you from those bullies and meanies. I promise." Leo said as he smiled.

I realized that Leo was gonna be a very good big brother as he kept saying how he would protect her. He handed Adam Kira and I realized that I had tensed up a lot. I wasn't sure about Adam holding the baby, even if he had gotten a lot more responsible since he was growing up in the lab.

"Hey baby girl. I'm glad that I finally get to meet you. I'm your brother Adam. I like long walks on the beach, eating stuff and punching Chase. You'll meet him in a minute. Just know that Leo is right when he says that we will always protect you. After all, we are kinda like your bionic bodyguards. You aren't even a day old, and I love you already." Adam said as he very gently handed him to Chase. Let's just say that he was much more gentle with Kira then he was with his robo baby.

"Hello Kira. I'm Chase. Adam, Bree, Leo and I have special powers called bionics that you will learn more about when you get older. The reason we won't see you much is because Adam and Leo live in the middle of the ocean with a lot of kids who also have bionics and Bree and I work with superheroes and save lives all the time. Welcome to the Dooley-Davenport's Kira. It's pretty messed up and chaotic, but full of love." Chase said as I saw Kira open her eyes and make a weird face at him.

"Aww. Kira thinks that you are ugly." Adam mocked Chase.

If he wasn't holding Kira, he probably would've started fighting him. Then I saw Kira stick her tongue out a tiny bit at Adam.

"Aww. Kira thinks your annoying." Chase mocked Adam.

I took Kira out of Chase's arms and handed her to Tasha. I heard her yawn again and I smiled.

"Alright, we have to get back to Centium city. We'll try and come to Mission Creek soon. Bye Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"Bye Tasha. And goodbye Kira." Bree smiled as they left the building.

Then a very quiet alarm went off and I saw Leo pull out his phone.

"Douglas needs us back at the academy. We gotta go. Bye guys." Leo said as he and Adam left.

Just like that. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were gone. All I had left was Kira. And she may not be around for a long time.

2 months later.

I was holding Kira in my arms on the couch. She would occasionally get really weak and we would have to take her to the hospital, but there had been fewer and fewer visits and she kept getting stronger. She was a fighter. I was quietly talking to her and stroking the little bit of black hair that she had. Her dark brown eyes kept gazing up at me and she would sort of smile once in awhile. Then I heard a knock on the door. I had been up all night with Kira and I probably looked horrible, but I was way more concerned about Kira. I got up, Kira still in my arms and opened the door to Douglas.

"Hey Douglas." I said as he came into the house.

"Hey Donnie. Adam and Leo weren't kidding when they said she was adorable." Douglas said as he looked down at the child in my arms.

Kira squirmed a bit and hid in my chest.

"She likes me better! Ha!" I happily exclaimed, witch made Kira start crying.

Kira rarely cries, but when she does, it is LOUD.

"Shh. It's alright Kira." I muttered as I gently rocked Kira back and forth.

Then Tasha came in the room and saw me trying to calm down Kira.

"I think it's naptime. Come on baby girl, let's go." Tasha said as she took Kira out of my arms.

After awhile of catching up, Douglas left and said that he would come when his niece was in a better mood.

2 months later.

"Come on sweetie. You can do it." I encouraged as Kira was trying to sit up. She had been rolling for awhile, but lately, she was trying to sit up and failing.

She tried again and fell back onto her blanket that was on the floor so she didn't hit her head. She started crying and I could tell by her face that she was ready to give up. After I had gotten her calmed down, I put her down on the floor and it almost looked like she glared at me.

"Honey. Try one more time. If you can't, then you don't have to do it anymore today. Alright?" I asked.

She tried one more time...and she did it!

"Good job Kira!" I happily exclaimed as I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture.

I had turned the flash off after I learned that it terrified Kira. She smiled and she purposely plopped down onto her blanket and laughed a bit.

"You are just a little goofball, aren't you." I smiled.

She laughed again and then she yawned.

"Alright princess, I think it's naptime." I said as I picked her up and took her to her crib.

"There you go sweetheart." I smiled as I turned on the baby monitor and went downstairs with the other one.

I saw Tasha making lunch and I snuck up on her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Donald! You scared me!" Tasha yelled.

"What are you making?" I asked as I put my arm around her.

"Spaghetti. I keep accidentally making to much because I keep thinking Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are here." Tasha laughed sadly.

"I know you are upset. I am also. But we have Kira." I said, trying to cheer up my wife, but I only made it worse.

"That's just it. Kira may not live to be a year old. She's been doing good for awhile, but every time we think that, she gets bad again. I want all my kids here, alive and happy. I don't even want them bionic. I want them to be normal kids. Even if Bree and Adam are adults. I want them to be here." Tasha explained as she started crying into my shoulder.

I had to seriously hope this was hormones.

"Honey, calm down. It's ok. Kira has been making a lot of progress. She is happy. We're happy. The kids are happy." I said as I continued to calm her down.

"I'm just getting myself worked up, aren't I." Tasha said to herself as she calmed down.

Then I heard a high pitch wail come through the baby monitor.

"I'll take care of it." I said as I walked up the stairs and saw Kira screaming.

Man, she is loud. I gently picked her up and started talking to her.

"Shh. Kira. It's ok." I said as she started calming down and started falling back to sleep.

"I love you. And I will never let you go." I said as I put her back into her crib and went back downstairs.

8 months later.

Those doctors were wrong. We were celebrating Kira's first birthday today with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"Happy birthday to you." We all sang, then I heard Adam sing what he did at everyone's birthday, but this time, we all hope it's true.

"And many more!"

"Who do you want to blow out your candle sweetie?" Tasha asked.

"Bee!" Kira happily exclaimed as she pointed at Bree.

"Alright Kira." Bree smiled as she held Kira's little hand and blew out the candles.

Kira squealed and clapped her hands, witch brought a smile to my face. I pulled out my camera and pointed it at them.

"Say happy birthday baby girl." I smiled as I pointed the camera at her and Bree.

Kira gurgled happily and I snapped the picture. Then I saw the boys leave the room.

"Where are they going?" Tasha asked.

"I have no idea." Bree said as she was obviously distracted by Kira.

"Boys! Cake!" I yelled as Leo and Adam ran in the room.

"Hey Kira. We got you a present." Leo said.

"Wha?" Kira asked as she titled her head slightly.

"Come on out pretty princess." Adam yelled.

I saw Chase frowning as he was dressed up in a dress and makeup. We all started laughing.

"I am almost 18. I shouldn't have to put up with this." Chase frowned.

"Chasey funy!" Kira happily exclaimed witch made Chase smile.

"I'm only doing this for you Kira." Chase said.

Then we started eating the cake. I heard Tasha laughing and I turned to see Kira holding a handful of cake and it was all over her face. I laughed and took a picture of her. Then the kids saw what I was laughing at and they started laughing.

15 years later.

Kira was as pretty as Tasha. Black hair that was slightly longer and dark brown eyes. I heard a knock on the door and I saw the boy I had met a few times. Brent Unger.

"Hello Mr. Davenport. I'm here for Kira. Is she home?" Brent asked as he peered into the house.

He was holding a corsage and was in a tux. This was the day I was hoping would never happen. Prom. I don't like the thought that my baby girl is sixteen. But I nodded and called up the stairs for her.

"Kira! Brent is here!"

I saw Kira coming down the stairs in a dark blue sparkly dress with blue high heels to match. Wow. She was amazing.

"Bye dad." Kira said as she hugged me and I saw the bracelet that I had gotten her a few years ago on her wrist.

"Bye Kira. You know the rules." I said.

"Be safe, be careful of what you drink or eat, don't accept gifts from strangers, don't let what anyone says get to me, don't get into trouble, don't break curfew and don't cause any damage to the school so you won't have to pay for it." Kira said as she listed off the rules I gave her the first day of preschool.

"Exactly, but you forgot one." I smiled.

"Witch one?" She asked.

"Have fun." I said as I hugged her again and pulled out my camera to get a picture of my daughter and her prom date.

"We will dad." She said as they left the building.

Then that voice I heard the day she was born came back.

"He wants to give her the world, he wants to be her man, and someday she may get a wedding band, but she will be ours, until that day comes. We will show her what it means to be loved."

I closed the door and sat down on the couch, waiting for my daughter to get home.

The end.

Based on the song What it means to be loved by Mark Shultz.

 **Wow. I was listening to the song listed above when THIS came into my head. I'm gonna quote Chase right here.**

 **"It's kinda crazy how life works."**

 **And those are words of truth.**

 **I hope this was good enough to supply your fluffy needs.**

 **I will probably post the next chapter of The next step today or tonight (if I can type it up first.)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
